ronny_ditchekfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurassic park trilogy
Jurassic park is a science fiction thriller franchise.Jurassic park was based on a the book jurassic park by michael chrichron.Experts Alan Grant, Ellie Sattler, Ian malcolm,John hammond,lex and tim murphry go to jurassic park to see if it's safe because of a worker's death.They come to a ill triceratops. They study it for a while until a rainstorm causes tem to go back to the vehicles.Ellie decided to stay,then a t-rex comes because of a light tim put on.Lex tries to turn off the light but it was too late.The t-rex breaks the window scaring the 2 kids.Then he pushes the vehicle,but the only thing dinosaurs want is a flare.Luckily Alan has one so he passes it to Ian then he passes it to the bathroom.Someone was in there so he ate him.He rescues Lex and tim and lex screams and Alan covers her mouth.Next nedry goes to jurassic park and discovers a velociraptor and after he stalls him we wnt back to the car and he got attacked.Then Alan show Lex and Tim the galimimnus but they're chasing them. So the y run and then they hid but the t-rex eats the galimimnus.Then ellie ran because the other experts told her to go check it out.The dinosaur chases her and she goes to the museam.Finally Tim,lex,alan and also ellie gets a safe approach from the dinosaur.Then the dinosaur deystroys the museam.Luckily Ian and john save them and leave jurassic park.Now at universal studios orlando they had a ride such as jurassic park: river adventure.They also made a museam called camp jurassic.Now to celebrate their 20th anniversery they made jurassic park 3-d at april 5 2013.Finally they make a sequel The lost world: jurassic park. The lost world:jurassic park is the sequel of jurassic park.4 years after the incident jurassic park a wealthy couple have a picnic on isla soma.The girl wanders off and is attacked by a bunch of compsognathus.Ian malcolm publicized the incident at jurassic park but diabelief his academic reputation and legal action prevented him from getting any edivence JOhn hammond having lost control of ingen to his unscruplous nephew,peter ludlow,and as a reasult of the Familys accident summons ian to his home and tells him about isla sorna.isla sorna also known as site b,is the island where the dinosaurs were engineered and nutred for a few months,before being moved to isla nublar,the parks location.He explains that after jurassic park was shut down a hurricane destroyed the cotainment facilities on isle sorna and the dinosaurs have been living there ever seen.Hammond asks Malcolm to join a team that will travel to site B to document the dinosaurs in their naturnal habitat to rallt and prevent ludlow from exploting the site for iglen and leave it as nature preserve.Ian initally refuses but agrees after learning his girfriend paleontologist sarah harling is part of the team and is already there while the others stay after 3 days.Next he meets eddie carr a sepcilist and engineer and documentary producer nick van owen,They meet sarah and learned about her daughter kelly who got stowed away on the trailer.Now ian tries to get kelly home,but hunters mercenaries and paleontologists interupted them by getting to the island.Now they are chasing and capturing dinosaurs such as parasaraurolophus,pachycephalosaurus,gallimus and mamenchissarus for another park in san diego.Roland tembo wishes to hunt a kill a adult male T-rex by luring it to the cries of its injured offspring..Now that night nick and sarah sneak into the ingen camp to free the dinosaurs.A triceratops destroy the camp and the dinosaurs escape.While in the woods dieter leaves to go to the bathroom.Then he got lost,unluckily he got kille by a arge pack of compsognathus.Next they go to a large field of grass but ajay warns them by shouting DONT GO INTO THE LARGE GRASS!None of them listen and brought down one by one by velocrapitors.On the flight out they see roland has disabled the male rex which is being prepared for its journey of the mainland.Before he leaves ludlow orders his men to find the infant and fly it to san diego.The trexs crashes cars and destroys san diego.Finally they shoot the trex and ian traps them into the cargo door hold trapping them inide.Finally they heared on the news on tv which is covering the dinosaurs return journey to isla sorna.Finally pterandons land on a tree and shrieks.The End.Now sega made arcade and a video game of The lost world :jurassic park.Finally they make the third sequel to jurassic park, jurassic park 3. Jurassic park 3 is the thrd movie of the franchise of jurassic park.4 years have passed since The lost world: jurassic park happened.The public is the aware of the existence of cloned dinosaurs of isla sorna but humans are now prohbited from making contact with the island or the park jurassic park.Taking advantage of this is a illigel boat towed paragliding operation dinosoar has been set up to give"safe distnace"coastal tours of the island.Young dinosaur enthusiast eric kirby and family friend ben hildebrand decide to go parasailing. However the boat is seemingly attacked by reptiles and left unamed toward a cluster of proturding rocks.Eric and ben then detach the tow rope and drift towards the isla sorna.We revisit dr Alan Grant and dr Ellie sattling.Tey have both continued their paleontological carrers but are now working indepentely.Ellie is now married and has 2 children and grant has his digging carreer now with a young protege named billy brenan.They have made discoveres about raptors and even producng a replica of the creaure's resonating chamber,equivalent to a voice box.Grant approached paul and amanda kirby who are wealthy thrill seekers who want to get a tour of isla sorna.Grant is very reluctant to begin with but once the kirby's purpose a donation to fund his dig he cannot say no.Grant billy the kirbys and 3 mercenaries arrive at isla sorna.Now grant see something is not right when the kirbys try to land the plane.When they land the plane the spinosaurus destroys the plane.The plane falls to a jungle where it chrashes to the branches to the tree.Then they see a t-rex then runs.Then it was spinosaurus vs Trex.After the battle they discover eggs in the raptors nest.The raptors are crying for help.The kirbys and alan become seperated.Billy and the kirbys are hiding behind a tree when they discover a crippled body.After alan is recused by raptors.Now everyone is soon reunited but their harmony is interupted by the spinosaur.The group attempts to reach a barge docked in a nearby river.But they have to get pass through a massive aviary and are attaced by pteranodons.They use the paraglider he salvaged Billy tries to rescue Eric from a nest of pterandon chicks and is attacked by sevarel adults.Grant and the Kirbys boar the bot encountering some parasaurolophus,Brachiosaurus,stegosaurus and Ankylosarus grazing in a field.They find some spinosaurus dung containg the undigested bones and clothes of the mercenaries.Among them is a satelite phone swallowed by the spinosaurus when it devoured nash.The group is the shore when the raptors sunddenley reapear wanting their eggs back.Then they got it back.The helicopter arrives at the united states marine corps.And that was the movie.Jurassic park was 1st place of steven spielberg's best box office films.They got $915 million dollars for that film.Next The lost world: jurassic park was #4 of his box office films.They got $619 million dollars.Now jurassic park was nominated and won 3 academy awards.Their is no golden globe nominations or wins.And nominated 2 BAFTA awards and won 1.The lost world:jurassic park had 1 academy award and no wins unfourntaley.No golden globe awards or no BAFTA awards.Thanks for reading.